Raison D'être
by La Feuille D'Automne
Summary: Et si James et Lily avaient prévu la survie de leur enfant et avaient tous préparés pour son éducation ? Une chose est sûre, personnes n’avaient prévu que Draco Malfoy et Harry Stanton tomberaient amoureux.[SLASH, UA]


**Raison d'être**

(et ce n'est pas parce que c'est cette chanson de Dir En Grey que j'écoute XD)

**Disclaimer** : Les persos ainsi que l'univers magique ne m'appartiens pas! Sauf l'histoire, quelques persos et la rédaction sont à moi et rien qu'à moi !

**Couple** : Harry/Draco! Vous vous attendiez à quoi?

**Genre** : Univers alternatif, slash et pleins d'autres choses !

**Résumé** : Et si James et Lily avaient prévu la survie de leur enfant et avaient tous préparés pour son éducation ? Une chose est sûre, personnes n'avaient prévu que Draco Malfoy et Harry Stanton tomberaient amoureux.

**N/a** : Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic qui me tient énormément à cœur ! (Je remercie ZooMalfoy pour son aide à éclaircir mes idées !) **Pour plus de détails pour mes autres histoires et de nouvelles en générale je vous conseil d'aller sur mon live journal. Le lien est dans ma bio. **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue** :

Rien. Il ne restait plus rien de la grande maison des Potter. Juste un monticule de gravas qui s'élevait vers le ciel bleu nuit tachetée d'étoiles.

On était le 31 octobre 1981 et Lily et James Potter n'étaient plus. Ils avaient péris tous deux en protégeant jusqu'au bout leur fils Harry Potter contre Lord Voldemort.

Malgré tout ils avaient réussi. Le petit bout de un an et trois mois braillait de tous ses poumons. Ses cris et ses pleurs étaient le seul bruit dans le silence pesant de la mort.

Vivant grâce à la protection qu'avait jeté sa mère sur lui sans le savoir. Vivant et héros. Héros parce que ce bambin venait de réduire Lord Voldemort à l'état d'un simple esprit.

Petit certes mais puissant déjà.

Mais lui s'en moquait bien à ce moment d'être le survivant.

Sa maman le couchait quand son papa s'était mis à crier puis il y avait eu des cris, un bruit sourd qui ressemblait à celui de gros nounours quand il le faisait tomber au sol mais en beaucoup plus puissant, puis des bruits de pas différent de ceux de son Papa et des claquements de portes. Sa maman avait crié, avait dit son prénom, mais d'un coup elle s'était tue, comme soufflé par une grand lumière verte.

Là il s'était mis à sangloter.

Puis quelqu'un s'était penché à son lit et l'avait regardé d'un visage méchant. L'homme lui avait fait très peur avec ses yeux rouges, son visage pâle et ses grandes narines. Il avait appelé sa maman en vain. L'homme avait ricané et cela l'avait encore plus terrifié. Il avait encore plus pleuré.

L'autre avait pointé son bout de bois sur lui, presque le même que son papa et avait dit des mots bizarres. Il y avait de nouveau eu le souffle et l'éclaire vert mais cela ne l'avait qu'effleuré provoquant une vive douleur sur le front du bon homme sur lequel le sort avait ricoché. Après, la lueur verte c'était retourné vers l'homme et l'avait soufflé lui aussi. S'en était suivit un cri inhumain.

Puis un silence lourd s'était abattu, il avait duré quelque seconde mais cela avait paru bien plus long à Harry. Il avait senti une force se condenser, une partie envahissant son petit corps.

D'un coup la force avait explosé, détruisant la maison.

Harry devait sa vie à une poutre qui avait stoppé l'écroulement d'un mur de pierre sur lui.

Il reposait dans son berceau pleurant désespérément. Il sentait quelque chose couler le long de son front et il y avait aussi une brise glaciale qui l'enveloppait de froid.

Le silence qui régnait lorsqu'il se clamait lui faisait peur.

Il voulait que sa maman lui face un câlin pour le rassurer et que son papa le porte très haut et qu'il l'embrasse après. Il voulait sa peluche vif-d'or…

Il voulait…

* * *

Laure regarda en direction de Godric's Hollow. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait qu'un gros tas. Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. C'était donc vrai. La montre que lui avait donnée Lily ne s'était pas trompée.

Ils étaient morts.

La jeune fille resta immobile.

L'espace d'un instant elle revit toutes ses années à Poudlard.

Lily qui rallait contre James. James qui volait sur son ballet, faisant des loopings pour faire son intéressant. Lily tirant la langue en faisant ses exercices de potion. James avec les cheveux rose. Lily rouge écarlate après la déclaration de James. James et Lily au clair de lune.

Puis leur mariage lors de leurs dix-neuf ans. L'annonce de l'arrivé du bébé. L'accouchement de Lily. Leur fils Harry. Son baptême.

Leurs combats aussi. Leurs pleures. Leurs peurs. Leurs sourires. Leurs voix. Leurs visages. Leurs vies.

Il ne restait plus rien. Tout avait été soufflé.

Elle essuya ses larmes et se dirigea vers ce qu'il restait de cette grande maison qui l'avait tant fait rêver petite. C'est alors qu'elle entendit des cris. Des cris de bébé.

Elle se mit à courir aussi vite que sa jupe de sœur lui permettait. Elle courut si vite que sa coiffe tomba au sol.

Même les grandes grilles étaient à présent à terre. Lorsqu'elle arriva au pied des gravas, elle tendit l'oreille pour voir d'où venait les pleures. De sous son uniforme de bonne sœur elle sortit sa baguette pour lancer un sort de recherche. Un faisceau lui désigna avec exactitude l'emplacement du bébé.

Elle partit à l'escalade de la montagne que formaient les restes de la maison. Avec toute l'agilité que lui permettait sa jupe serrée, elle grimpa avec vitesse faisant tomber par moments une pierre, un grava.

Les cris se rapprochaient. Enfin elle découvrit une sorte de grotte qu'avait créé une poutre en bloquant l'éboulement de murs. Elle si glissa et s'approcha du lit au-dessus du quel elle se pencha. Elle y trouva son filleul sanglotant de toute la force de ses petits poumons alors que sur son front une cicatrice dégoulinait de sang noir tachant son adorable pyjama bleu layette ainsi que les draps.

Elle le prit doucement dans ses bras, le berçant avec amour et lui chuchotant des mots doux.

« Shh c'est fini bébé. C'est fini. Il est parti maintenant le méchant, il est parti. Tout va bien. Tu vas venir avec Laure. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi. Tu verras. »

Harry c'était calmé au rythme du bercement. Il serrait à présent le haut de sa marraine dans ses petites menottes.

Laure sortit de l'abri et descendit des gravas.

Elle était à plus de dix mètres de l'emplacement de Godric's Hollow quand elle entendit le bruit fort d'un moteur. Bruit provenant du ciel.

Que se soit Sirius ou un autre il ne fallait pas qu'elle leur donne Harry. Lily et James lui avaient donné des indications pour si leur fils survivait et elle les respecterait.

La sœur transplana donc. Elle arriva à l'écart du jardin de l'orphelinat où elle avait fait ses vœux.

Le plus discrètement possible elle se rendit dans sa chambre. Elle était simple et dénuée de toute décoration futile. Les murs étaient blancs, il y avait un lit ainsi qu'une chaise et une table. Sur l'un des murs était accroché l'indispensable croix avec un chapelet en argent : seul bien précieux qu'elle avait avec son pendentif montre que Lily lui avait offert lors de ses vœux.

Elle comportait huit aiguilles avec pour photos Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Rosalie, Alice, Franck et la dernière était vide. Lily, James et Rosalie s'étaient arrêtés à jamais sur la case « Mort ». Ils ne la quitteraient plus jamais. Dans la case vide, elle mettrait Harry.

La mère supérieure, qui était une cracmol, lui avait permis de garder sa baguette mais elle ne devait s'en servir qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Elle déposa doucement le bébé sur son lit. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme calme de sa respiration. Il s'était endormi.

Laure lui jeta un sort de cicatrisation après avoir nettoyé la plaie. Elle enleva aussi le sang noir dû au sort de magie noir qui avait taché son pyjama.

Une fois qu'elle eut finie, elle le laissa dormir tranquillement alors qu'elle allait chercher la mère supérieure.

Elle savait que celle-ci ne dormait pas attendant des nouvelles de l'enfant.

Elle frappa donc doucement à la porte de son bureau et entra.

La vielle femme se tenait debout, le visage tiré par l'inquiétude. Elle devait avoir dans les soixante ans. Sa peau était fripée comme celle d'une figue mais ses yeux bleus brillaient encore derrière ses lunettes à monture argentée.

« Alors sœur Aglaé ?

- Il est vivant. Il dort dans ma chambre. Dois-je le mettre dès ce soir dans la nursery ?

- Non. Il restera dans votre chambre pour ce soir. Et ses parents ? »

La jeune femme déglutie, ses yeux se remplissant à nouveau d'eau.

« Ils sont morts. »

Sa supérieure hocha la tête compatissante.

« Et Lui ?

- Plus aucune trace. Comme envolé !

- Il est donc vrai que c'est sur ce petit bonhomme que repose le sort de la terre.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

- Ce que ses parents nous ont demandé. L'éduquer comme un moldu en lui donnant l'éducation sorcière et surtout ne lui cachant rien de son passé et de son futur. Sa mère a précisé que ses parents adoptifs devaient être cracmols ou sorcier et au courant de son avenir. Bien sûr vous vous occuperez de son éducation sorcière.

- Bien ma mère.

- Que le seigneur face que tous ce passe bien et pour lui et pour le monde ! »

* * *

Un petit garçon de cinq ans courrait sur la pelouse de l'orphelinat. Il avait des cheveux, complètement échevelés, aussi noir que la nuit et les yeux aussi vert que l'herbe d'Irlande. Une cicatrice zébrée disparaissait sous quelques mèches folles.

Il riait d'un beau rire joyeux. Derrière lui courrait un gros chien noir nommé Suppy. (Un petit teste de connaissance ! On va voir si vous avez la même culture que moi ! Alors d'où viens « Suppy » ? ;)) C'était le chien de ses nouveaux parents.

Mme Stanton le regardait de la fenêtre du bureau de la mère supérieure. Elle souriait.

Elle qui était né dans une famille sorcière et qui avait eu le malheur de ne posséder la moindre molécule de magie, allait pouvoir élever et chérir un petit sorcier. Pas n'importe lequel de plus.

Harry Potter, Le survivant.

Cela faisait deux ans qu'elle venait à l'orphelinat. Étant stérile, elle et son mari avaient décidé d'adopter.

Elle avait tous de suite remarquée Harry alors âgé de trois ans. Elle avait apprit à le connaître et lui à l'aimer. C'était lui qui avait demandé à ce qu'elle l'adopte.

Oh ! Il ne l'avait pas demandé avec ses mots, non. Il lui avait dit :

« Je peux être ton petit garçon ? »

Cela faisait deux mois et aujourd'hui s'était chose faite.

Il s'appelait officiellement Harry Stanton.

Sœur Catherine sourit en voyant la femme regarder avec adoration le petit garçon. Tous deux se méritaient bien.

Son regard se fit plus dur à la pensée de ce qu'elle devait rappeler à la maintenant mère de Harry.

« Mme, je sais que vous êtes au courrant de l'identité de votre fils mais n'oubliez pas qu'il faut qu'il apprenne la magie. Il n'ira pas à Poudlard, sœur Aglaé a jeté un sort pour qu'on ne le détecte pas. Il faut cependant qu'il acquière les connaissances nécessaires pour la dernière guerre.

- J'en suis parfaitement consciente ma mère. Harry pourra vous rendre visite quand il le voudra. De plus ses parents avaient confié toutes les affaires magiques utiles pour son éducation à sa marraine. Elle nous les a remises à mon mari et moi. Et puis, je sais où se trouve le chemin de Traverse. Je pourrais donc aller acheter ce dont il a besoin. Enfin ma mère m'a laissé sa baguette à sa mort, sachant que j'y tenais beaucoup, je sais que la baguette choisie le sorcier mais cela devrait suffire pour le moment, répliqua la jeune femme.

- Bien. Je suis heureuse pour vous. Harry a trouvé la famille qui lui fallait, sourit la vielle femme en se levant.

- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur ma mère. »

Pendant ce temps Harry jouait avec son père et son chien. Tous les trois courraient pour attraper l'autre sous l'œil bien vaillant de Laure (Sœur Aglaé et la marraine d'Harry pour ceux qui sont perdu.)

Le petit garçon roulât au sol accompagné par le terre-neuve. Il éclata de son petit rire joyeux et serra très fort le chien qui lécha sa petite bouille souriante.

« Harry ! L'appela Laure.

- Vi !

- Viens ici il faut que tu viennes dire au revoir à tout le monde. »

Harry se releva alors, les habits verts de l'herbe dans lequel il venait de se rouler. Il couru un peu maladroitement vers sa marraine qui le serra très fort dans ses bras.

« Tu vas être un gentil garçon un ! Tu obéiras bien à ton papa et ta maman, lui dit la jeune femme dans l'oreille, contenant difficilement ses larmes.

- Ze zerais très zentil n'avec mon Papa et ma maman ! Et pis ze vindrais vous voir n'avec Zuppy.

- Bien sûr que tu viendras nous voir ! Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Répliqua la sœur, lâchant l'enfant et s'essuyant les yeux. »

Les dernières formalités passées, Harry parti de l'orphelinat, après avoir embrassé Laure et la mère supérieure, emporté par ses nouveaux parents et se dirigeant vers une nouvelle vie.

Au même moment, loin dans la campagne écossaise, un petit garçon blond, âgé lui aussi de cinq ans, apprenait déjà par cœur les grands préceptes de sa famille. Il était seul, enfermé dans une chambre noire.

Au fond de son cœur brillait encore l'espoir qu'un jour il trouverait mieux que chez lui.

À suivre…

* * *

Voilà donc le prologue. J'espère que cela vous aura plus. Au chapitre un nous trouverons Draco à l'âge de 17 et le seigneur des ténèbres au sommet de sa puissance. Sanglant.

Merci d'avoir lu ! Un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Pour me soutenir éè

Vous plaiiiisss !

_Une douce brise l'emporte, la feuille d'automne. _


End file.
